The present invention relates to an animal shelter and more especially to an animal shelter that is suitable for felines and other small pets, protecting them from temperature extremes.
Currently available pet shelters did not adequately protect cats and other small pets from the effect of temperatures in cold environments. Such protection is desirable also in so called temperate climates because even there, the temperature outdoors frequently falls below the average person's refrigerator temperature which is about 38–42 degrees F. Many small animals that live unprotected in extreme low temperature climates experience discomfort and have an increased the risk of cold related illnesses and shorter life spans.
Further, many small pets are adverse to involuntary confinement or the use of artificial shelters that are provided by the owner, as felines have a natural desire to define their own territory frequently inhibits them from leaving a pre-existing territory, despite physical discomfort and enter or remain in an unfamiliar shelter
In light of the aforementioned risks to small pets and the unsuitability of prior art pet shelters there exists a need for a low cost pet shelter or habitat that encourages small pets to enter and to adjust a new environment. Accordingly, the desirable pet shelter should be adaptable to changing seasons and climates year round, as well as being sufficiently light weight to provide portability.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a shelter for small pets that is portable, being of light weight; such that it is easily moved to favored locations depending upon the climates, season and the animal's territory and viewing preferences.
As a further object of the attention to provide such a shelter that is easy to clean and wash from time to time, yet at low cost.